For A Friend
by lain.exe
Summary: Written for a friend.


To Kyo.  
  
The afternoon sun shone down upon the forests of feudal Japan as Kagome Higurashi pulled herself out of the Bone Eater's well. The raven- haired girl hoped out of the vine caked well and raised her arms into the air stretching. The weather was perfect and nothing could put her in a bad mood. Most of the jewel shards were collected, she was a strong hanyou's mate, and everyone was safe. Kagome smiled to herself as she thought about all this. It was just too perfect.  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her mate, Inu Yasha. "Kagome! Where have you been?" Inu Yasha approached the young girl with a smile. "Home studying for exams. I'm exhausted." "Get some rest in Kaede's village." Kagome nodded and followed Inu Yasha to the village, where Kaede and Shippo greeted them. The old miko showed Kagome to a small hut where she could rest while Shippo and Inu Yasha sat outside waiting for Miroku and Sango.  
Soon enough, the two of them arrived. Both Sango and Miroku were called to a village in the east where a demon was attacking and possessing children. They had been gone a week, and returned hanging onto each other, trying to walk steadily. Apparently, Sango had gotten cut up pretty badly and Miroku broke a leg, but neither of them were complaining too harshly about it.  
Sango helped Miroku to sit down near Inu Yasha and Shippo, then sat down herself. Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow as the sat. "You look really beat up, Miroku. Did you try and feel Sango up again?" His voice was dripping with bitter sarcasm as he spoke, but the houshi was too worn out to really care. Miroku simply shot him a glare, and then went back to resting against the hut. Sango then spoke up. "Well, I have good news." "Well, what is it?" Inu Yasha looked at her curiously. "We found another jewel shard," Sango stated simply, showing off the tiny shard in her hand. "Nice going. I think we only have about three or four left, then we can go after Naraku for his."  
  
After a good amount of time had passed and the sun began to set, Kagome emerged from the hut, totally rested. She was greeted warmly by Sango and Miroku, who had been tended to by Kaede for their wounds.  
Kagome sat down by Inu Yasha, who took her hand and held it in his. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Miroku had his arm around Sango's waist, and she had her head on his shoulder as well. Shippo just sat there and looked at them like they were all crazy.  
  
While everything was peaceful in Kaede's village, Naraku sat in his fortress, which was surrounded by his thick miasma. He shuffled his five jewel shards in his hand and looked out the window into the purplish sky. Naraku knew that soon enough, Inu Yasha would come to fight him to avenge Kikyo. Just the thought of this brought an evil smile to the hanyou's face.  
Naraku's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a group of poison insects returning to the fortress. His smile faded into a frown when he noticed that none of them had managed to find a jewel shard. "Worthless bugs," Naraku muttered under his breath as the insects closed in on the fortress entrance.  
One of the bugs came in through Naraku's window, carrying a tiny glowing shard. Naraku grinned and praised the insect as it dropped the shard into the palm of his master's hand. The shard was soon trapped in Naraku's fist, along with the five others he had collected. "Soon enough, Inu Yasha."  
  
Although he was sitting there with Kagome in his arms, Inu Yasha began to feel uneasy, as if something wasn't right. Everyone had fallen asleep, and Inu Yasha was left awake, only to think about the danger that he must face. Naraku was strong, there was no denying that. Inu Yasha started to convince himself that he was stronger, to dull the feeling.  
Inu Yasha was not in any mood to bruise his ego by admitting that he was worried, so he kept forcing himself to be confident, when inside he knew that this would be a challenge. As he thought, he pulled Kagome against him more tightly, afraid of losing her in this battle. It was then that he told himself that he would win. He would win for Kagome's life.  
  
The morning sun crept over the horizon slowly, waking all hanyous and youkais alike. Kagome was cuddled up against Inu Yasha, who was still holding onto her, while Miroku held Sango in his arms with her head on his shoulder.  
The morning passed slowly, as if some sort of lethargic plague settled itself over the village. No one seemed to notice as they lay under the shade of trees. Cool breezes would sweep by every once and a while, knocking away the thick heat that lingered in the village. It was all to perfect for Kagome, who felt as thick and fluid as maple syrup as she sat beneath a tree. Maybe it WAS too perfect.  
Inu Yasha sat on top of Kaede's hut, watching the people. Some were doing small chores, some were playing, and some were relaxing. It was as if nothing could go wrong and life fixed itself once more. Inu Yasha shook his head. He couldn't start thinking this way or he's let his guard down, leaving his white underbelly open for Naraku to sneak up on.  
  
Naraku grinned sinisterly as he watched over the little illusion he had made. He wanted it all to seem perfect, as if he no longer existed. He WANTED Inu Yasha to let his guard down so he could attack, but so far, he had no avail. He didn't care though, for he knew that eventually the dog hanyou would give into the world Naraku had created. 


End file.
